Dans un monde en noir et blanc
by Caliadne
Summary: Luna est la seule couleur.


Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Dean était seul à la table de la cuisine. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à l'étage dans la chambre de Gripsec, manigançant il-ne-savait-quoi-et-ne-voulait-pas-vraiment-le-savoir ; Fleur s'était installée dans le salon, tout aussi vide que la cuisine, pour écrire une lettre à sa sœur ; Bill était parti en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix depuis le petit matin ; et Luna avait dit il y avait quelques heures qu'elle allait faire une marche, et n'était pas encore revenue. Dean finit donc son sandwich dans le silence ambiant, appréciant ne pas avoir à soutenir une conversation, pour une fois.

Quand il eut avalé la dernière bouchée, il lava ses ustensiles dans l'évier – maudissant une fois encore la perte de sa baguette – puis resta un instant à regarder par la fenêtre. La journée était si belle : pour une fois, le soleil brillait de tous ses feux, se reflétant sur les vaguelettes de l'océan en milliers d'étincelles. Dean aurait pu rester profiter du calme rare de la maison, mais il se rendit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry et Ron, tira son cahier de dessin de sous son matelas, attrapa un sac de charbon et, à peine deux minutes plus tard, avait franchi la porte d'entrée de la chaumière.

Il parcourut le même chemin que tous les jours où il était venu se réfugier à l'extérieur, depuis que la température avait commencé à se réchauffer juste assez pour qu'il ne se transforme pas en glaçon en mettant le nez dehors. Comme toujours, il fit un petit salut à Dobby en passant devant sa tombe, bifurqua vers la plage, puis grimpa sur la première dune couverte d'herbes folles.

Dean en avait presque atteint le sommet quand il se rendit compte que sa place habituelle, d'où il avait une vue imprenable sur la plage, l'eau, et la maison à droite, était déjà occupée. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander s'il avait été remarqué que la jeune fille avait tourné la tête vers lui.

— Salut, Dean, dit Luna de sa voix calme. Tu viens regarder le paysage toi aussi ?  
— Euh... oui, pourquoi pas.

Dean s'installa à même le sable, à côté de Luna, et ouvrit sa veste pour profiter du soleil, qui répandait vraiment une chaleur agréable. Les deux jeunes sorciers restèrent ainsi sans bouger durant plusieurs longs moments, dans un silence confortable, profitant simplement de ce moment de paix, moments qui devenaient de plus en plus rares.

— Tu sais, il y a des Guidulous qui vivent dans l'océan, annonça Luna. Ils ressemblent à des dauphins, avec trois cornes sur le front et une peau qui change de couleur selon la température. Mon père m'a dit que si j'en voyais un pendant que j'étais avec un garçon, ça voudrait dire que ce garçon est l'amour de ma vie.

Dean sourit. Au début de leur cohabitation, il avait trouvé Luna si étrange, avec toutes ses fantaisies et ses rêves éveillés. Mais maintenant, il comprenait que c'était un monde qu'elle s'était créé, qu'elle y trouvait toujours quelque chose qui lui permettait de voir le bon côté des choses qui arrivaient. Il lui permettait de toujours rester optimiste et, parfois, Dean lui enviait son imagination.

— Tu pourrais peut-être en dessiner un, avait continué Luna en montrant le cahier de Dean du doigt.  
— J'ai juste du charbon pour dessiner, répondit-il, un peu mal à l'aise. Tous mes dessins sont noirs.

Luna leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus.

— Tu mets la couleur dans ta tête.

Dean se mordit la lèvre.

— De toute manière, je fais surtout des paysages, dit-il pour essayer de clore la discussion.  
— Je peux voir ?

Dean crispa les mains sur son cahier, soudain protecteur. Il ne montrait jamais ce qu'il faisait, surtout pas les brouillons et simples esquisses de ces pages. Seamus en avait bien vu quelques-uns, à Poudlard, mais seulement des dessins soigneusement sélectionnés par Dean : ses plus beaux, ses plus soignés, ses plus présentables.

Il leva les yeux vers Luna, qui avait de nouveau les yeux tournés vers l'océan. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Peut-être qu'il ne serait plus là longtemps pour dessiner, et s'il y avait quelqu'un qui regarderait ses gribouillis sans les juger, c'était bien elle.

Dean posa son cahier sur les jambes croisées de Luna, et celle-ci baissa son regard, étonnée, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'il venait faire là. Mais elle posa ses mains fines sur la couverture et l'ouvrit à la première page.

Le premier dessin faisait mentir Dean : la page était débordante de couleur, et ne représentait pas un paysage. Il s'agissait de son dortoir à Gryffondor, avec Seamus étendu sur le dos sur le lit d'en face, Harry et Ron jouant aux cartes sur le lit de ce dernier, et Neville travaillant sur un devoir. Plusieurs éléments du dessin étaient à peine plus que des esquisses, mais on sentait la chaleur de la scène, la complicité qui liait les garçons et le confort qu'ils ressentaient dans cette pièce.

— C'est le dernier dessin que j'ai fait l'année dernière, expliqua-t-il à Luna et le touchant du bout des doigts. Quelques jours avant que Dumbledore...

Elle hocha la tête et ne dit rien, se contenant de tourner la page.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait bien d'un gribouillis au charbon, son premier, avec une branche qu'il avait tirée du feu.

— C'est la forêt où je me cachais, au début de l'année. Je n'avais pas rencontré Ted encore, j'ai passé plusieurs semaines seul.

Luna fixait le papier, semblant chercher des yeux quelque chose qui se cachait entre les troncs d'arbres, ou parmi les feuilles mortes illustrées par terre. Dean s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui assure qu'il n'avait jamais été seul, que des Joncheruines ou quelque autre bestiole de son invention avaient toujours été près de lui pour le surveiller, mais elle le surprit en gardant le silence pour simplement tourner la page suivante.

Dean sourit en se souvenant des circonstances qui avaient mené à celui-ci.

— Je venais de trouver Ted, et on avait commencé à voyager ensemble, expliqua-t-il. Un soir, je lui ai raconté la coupe du monde de Quidditch de 1994, où je suis allé avec Seamus, et il était trop jaloux ! Alors je lui ai dessiné le campement.

La page était remplie de tentes, de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. Il avait ajouté des centaines de fêtards, dansant, chantant, lançant des étincelles en forme de trèfle vers le ciel. Même sans couleur, le dessin était joyeux, illuminé.

Luna le parcourut des yeux encore un long moment, s'amusant de tous les détails qu'y avait cachés Dean. Puis, elle tourna la page.

Les deux jeunes sorciers passèrent plusieurs heures assis sur cette dune, la tête penchée au-dessus du cahier à dessins de Dean. Les paysages s'enchaînaient, d'abord tirés de ses souvenirs et de son imagination, parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dessiner en forêt – la Grande Salle, l'extérieur de Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard –, puis des séries de plages, marquant son arrivée à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Même s'ils étaient tous dessinés avec du charbon, il n'y avait pas deux dessins qui se ressemblaient.

Si Dean avait été gêné, au début, de montrer ses dessins à Luna et de lui en parler, la jeune fille l'avait très rapidement mis à l'aise. Sans rien dire, non ; elle n'avait eu qu'à contempler les oeuvres en silence, promenant parfois ses doigts légers sur les traits de charbon. Par les petits sourires de Luna, par les expressions de son visage, Dean avait bien vite vu qu'elle _comprenait_ ce qu'il avait mis sur le parchemin, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'être jugé.

Finalement, elle tourna le dernier dessin – le jardin de Fleur derrière la Chaumière aux Coquillages – et tomba sur une page blanche. Elle tendit le cahier à Dean avec un sourire, puis demanda :

— Dans ta tête, tu vois tout ça en couleur ?

Surpris par la question, Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre « oui, bien sûr que je vois des couleurs ! » Mais à la place, il baissa les yeux sur son cahier, fronça les sourcils, et ravala sa réponse. Il passa un long moment à feuilleter ses dessins, sentant le regard léger de Luna sur son profil.

— Non, répondit-il enfin. J'en voyais, avant. Mais avec la guerre, les morts...

Il fit un geste de la main, comme pour englober toute la misère du monde sorcier.

— Tout a l'air aussi terne que des dessins fait en charbon. Tout en teintes de gris, sans couleur. Sans joie.

Dean leva les yeux vers Luna, et fut étonné de la voir sourire, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Puis, elle hocha la tête – pour montrer son accord avec Dean ou simplement pour indiquer qu'elle l'avait entendu, il ne savait pas trop – et se leva, essuyant le sable qui s'était collé à l'arrière de sa jupe. Elle se tourna et tendit une main à Dean.

— Tu viens ? Fleur va bientôt servir à manger.

D'abord un peu surpris de voir leur après-midi se terminer de façon si brusque, Dean finit par attraper la main tendue et se lever à son tour.

— J'espère qu'elle va utiliser la menthe de son jardin, dit Luna en entamant le chemin vers la maison. Avant que les fées des sables mangent tout.

À quelques pas derrière elle, les lèvres de Dean s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Luna, elle avait toujours le mot pour mettre un petit rayon de soleil dans une journée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Dean trouva à nouveau Luna sur sa dune, mais cette fois-ci il ne fut pas surpris. Il s'assit simplement à ses côtés avec un petit sourire, et elle ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Elle était allongée sur le dos, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés, et regardait des oiseaux qui volaient dans le ciel. Le jeune homme ouvrit son cahier à dessin, plus aucunement gêné de s'adonner à son passe-temps devant Luna, sortit un morceau de charbon de son sac, et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose à griffonner aujourd'hui.

Il laissa son regard courir sur la plage, mais il en avait assez de ce paysage. En fait, il avait assez des paysages tout court. Il avait envie de dessiner autre chose.

Luna toussa, et Dean se tourna vers elle. Il pourrait la dessiner, elle, allongée comme ça, paisible. Ça ne la dérangerait sans doute pas de servir de modèle. Il se tourna donc vers elle, histoire de pouvoir la voir en entier.

Mais quand il posa son charbon sur le parchemin et croqua le premier trait, il se ravisa. Luna ne pouvait pas être dessinée en teintes de gris. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui méritait un peu de couleur, ici, c'était bien elle.

Dean reprit donc sa position initiale et recommença sa recherche d'un sujet pour la journée. Son regard courut à nouveau sur ses environs et se posa cette fois sur la petite croix en bois, posée au sommet de la dune voisine. Il ne pouvait pas en lire l'inscription d'ici, mais la connaissait bien néanmoins : _Ci-gît Dobby, un elfe libre_.

Avec un sourire, Dean serra ses doigts plus fort sur son crayon et se lança dans son œuvre.

* * *

À partir de ce jour-là, Dean et Luna passèrent presque tous leurs après-midi ensemble. Si quelqu'un remarqua le rapprochement soudain entre les deux jeunes gens, personne ne fit de commentaire, mais pendant que Harry, Ron et Hermione s'enfermaient dans une chambre ou une autre pour discuter de choses de la plus haute importance, Dean et Luna étaient dehors, sur la dune – celle à laquelle Dean pensait maintenant comme_leur_ dune – ou dans le jardin de Fleur, s'il faisait trop froid pour s'exposer au vent de la plage. Ils ne parlaient presque jamais : Dean dessinait, Luna rêvassait.

Un jour de fin avril, alors qu'ils étaient sur leur dune depuis plusieurs heures déjà – Dean griffonnait quelques vagues esquisses dans son cahier presque plein, et Luna était allongée sur le dos, ses cheveux presque de la même couleur que le sable sur lequel elle reposait –, la voix de Bill se fit entendre non loin d'eux.

— Luna ? appela-t-il. Tu es ici ?

La jeune fille se redressa sur un coude pour répondre. Quelques instants plus tard, le grand rouquin émergea d'entre les grandes herbes. Il salua Dean d'un signe de tête, puis se tourna vers Luna.

— Je reviens de chez ma grand-tante. Ollivander va bien, il est bien installé avec ma famille.

Il fouilla dans son manteau et en sortit une boîte allongée, qu'il tendit à Luna.

— Il m'a dit de te donner ça.

Elle le remercia et prit la boîte entre ses mains, et Bill repartit comme il était arrivé, leur lançant de ne pas trop tarder, Fleur allait bientôt servir le thé.

Dean posa son cahier par terre et s'approcha de son amie, curieux. Elle lui lança un regard amusé, puis ouvrit la boîte. Son sourire s'élargit et elle en sortit une baguette neuve, son bois pâle brillant comme s'il sortait tout droit de la boutique d'Ollivander sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— Il m'avait promis qu'il m'en offrirait une neuve, un jour, murmura Luna. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas si tôt.

Elle agita sa nouvelle baguette devant elle et une pluie d'étincelles en fit irruption. À son rire cristallin, Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si le cadeau d'Ollivander lui avait rappelé qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette, lui non plus.

Après un moment, il laissa Luna s'amuser et reprit son bâtonnet de charbon, posant son cahier sur ses genoux et cherchant un espace libre à remplir. Mais avant qu'il puisse poser son crayon sur la page, celui-ci changea de couleur pour devenir d'un jaune éclatant. Avec une exclamation de surprise, il leva les yeux vers Luna, pour lui demander si elle avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé.

La jeune fille avait déjà le regard posé sur lui, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres mais les yeux pétillant d'amusement. Sa baguette était dirigée vers le charbon de Dean, et celui-ci se mit à rire. Il reposa alors son crayon sur la feuille, dans le petit espace blanc qu'il avait trouvé entre trois paysages terminés, et commença à dessiner à toute vitesse. Pour la première fois, Luna ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, il avait au centre de la grande feuille une petite Luna, croquée tout en jaune. Elle regardait droit devant elle, souriante, ses yeux pleins d'étincelles même si Dean ne les avait qu'esquissés. Elle était la seule couleur dans une page toute en tons de gris. Comme un petit rayon de soleil dans un paysage morne.

Dean n'avait jamais rien dessiné d'aussi fidèle à la réalité.


End file.
